One Month For Romance
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's time bcuz Miroku made a bet with him? Chaos and luv... note this is SillyKaggy23 I did not take her story... this is her, i made a new account srry 4 the confusion ppl...sweat drops really I m...
1. The Bet

**One Month For Romance**

**Chapie1.The Bet.**

"Kagome you wench get back **HERE!**" A certain hanyou yelled at a powerful miko.

"Inuyasha please I have tests! And I need to pass them! Please let me go." Kagome pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok... what do you want Inuyasha?"

"I dunno... . What can you give me?"

"I'll bring back... 3 bags of chips for you?"

"Inuyasha just let Kagome go... she'll come back you know? She always does." Said Sango.

"Inuyasha why don't you accompany Kagome on her trips to her era?" Miroku asked coming up behind Sango when...

**SMACK!**

"It was worth it." Miroku sighed as he smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Miroku has a point you two. If Inuyasha went to your time Kagome... he would be able to understand what you go through." Sango said.

"Inuyasha how's about it?" Kagome asked.

"Feh."

"That's a yes?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said.

"Well bye Kagome see you in...?"

"How about ..." Inuyasha began but was cut off.

"Inuyasha I bet you wouldn't last a month in Kagome's time!"

"Really? What makes you think that Miroku?"

"Stay in her time for a month and **_hmmmmmmmmm _**what would you like to have?"

"Nothing you can give but to show you off it's a deal."

"So we're staying in my time for a month?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Was Inuyasha's reply.

**Kagome's house.**

"Mom I'm home... and Inuyasha's with me!"

"Hello dear... and hello Inuyasha we haven't seen you here in a while... how's everything with Naraku and all?" Kgome's mom asked.

"Nothing really. There's no trace of Naraku anywhere." Inuyasha replied.

"So how long are you staying Kagome?"

"A month... and can Inuyasha stay too? Miroku made a bet with him."

"Of course... but we dont have a guest room."

"I know can't he stay with Sota or something?"

"Sota would keep him up all night so you and Inuyasha will share a room k?"

"Oh...ok." Kagome said not knowing whether to happy or mad at her mom.

"So we'll be sharing a room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. And you have to go to school too. K?"

"I guess."

**So hows chapie 1? Chapie coming soon!**


	2. School Tests

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie2. School Tests.**

"Inuyasha come on! You have to wear it!" Kagome whined.

"No I don't! Cause I'm not!" Inuyasha said while pouting.

'_He looks so cute when he does that... hun? Where'd that come from? _' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha please... just wear the clothes!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha trust me... you look well **_ummmmm_**..."

"I know what I look like! Stupid in_ these _clothes!"

"No you look h-hot." Inuyasha's wearing black baggy pants, a baggy red muscle shirt and black shoes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face and eyeing Kagome.

"You... you look hot now come on!"

"Why do I need to take these tests things anyway?"

"To see what classes you are in! That's why. Now Inuyasha please..." Kagome was begging him again.

"Fine."

"Thank-you!" Kagome pratically yelled.

"But..."

"But?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice.

"But you owe me!"

"Deal."

**Kagome's School.**

"I would like to sign a student up for this school." Ms.Higuarashi said to the seceretary(sp?).

"May I see his or her's birth certificate?"

"Yes about that..."

"His or her birth certificate mam."

"That's the thing... he doesn't have one."

"Pardon?"

"He's half demon so..."

"There are no such things as... my gods! Those ears look so real!"

"They are real." Inuyasha said giving her a death glare till Kagome elbowed him.

"Let me see them then."

"No!"

"Inuyasha just do it and I owe you two favors k?"

"Alright." Then he tilted his head and...

"Ok then... here are the sheets for the tests you come into the staff room."

"How long will the tests take?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Up to 5 hours the most."

"Inuyasha we'll be back in 5 hours k? Me and my mom are going shopping alright?"

"Ya."

**5 Hours later.**

Kagome and her mom came back from shopping and seen Inuyasha in the hall waiting for them. "I see you're finally back!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha be a good boy and don't bark in the school!" After Kagome said that Inuyasha growled and her mom giggled. "And no growling!"

"Kagome... you're asking for it!"

"Here is his schedule.."

"You finished marking them that fast?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes well... I had three hours to mark them because he finished in two hours... I'm very impressed."

"In two hours?" Kagome and her mom asked in shock.

"Yes now here's his schedule."

"Hun? He's in all my classes."

"Now that **_is_** weird." Kagome's mom said with no shock in her voice at all.

"Mom..."

"Ok... I asked her if she could put him in all your classes.. that way you can show him around and it will be easier for him.. don't you think?"

"Yea... I guess." Kagome said.

"So you start tomorrow Inuyasha." The seceretary told Inuyasha.

"K."

Ok Aamalie for ur info I did not copy! Yes I stole the title but I always wanted to make a fanfic about this! And in her story.. or I think the one I'm thinking about is hers... he actually does hide his identidy in mine he actually stays looking demon, he doesnt hide it! That was my friend's idea! So for ur info I did not copy it ok? Plez don't take it seriously... I coudn't come up with another name so I took that one... there are alot of other stories like that! And ya I'm writing fanfics with Ideas from other people... so wat? I still have my own Ideas put in them! And some are my friend's ideas! They help me out! And for those whom respect me... R and R plez! Yes and I only write that on da Computer Aamalie! So for ur info I get A's ALL the time in ALL my classes!


	3. School

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie3. School.**

"Inuyasha! Just wear the damn uniform!" Kagome yelled at him.

"**NO WAY! THIS THING IS WORSE THAN WHAT I WORE YESTURDAY!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Look at me... I have to wear this really short skirt. More embarassing than **_your_** uniform! And if you wear it... I owe you 3 favors deal?" Kagome asked.

"4 favors and you have a deal." Inuyasha said.

"Fine 4 favors it is."

"Kagome breakfast is ready!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Be right there mom!"

**Downstairs. (In The Kitchen.)**

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmm_** smells **GREAT** mom!" Kagome said.

"It's your favourite Kagome... waffles, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and pancakes with maple syrup!" Her mom said while Kagome was drooling. ( "**MAN! I made myself hungry**!" The weird authoress said. lolz.)

"And you call me a dog!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome's drool.

"Inuyasha... no barking in the house!"

"Shutup wench."

"What did you call Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked with anger.

"Mom it's ok... we came up with weird nicknames in the other time. Example: Shippo is kitsune. Miroku is houshi or hentai. Inuyasha is dog boy. Sango is taijiya. And I'm wench. You'll get used to it mom. **_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_** dog boy... I forgot my backpack upstairs... can you be nice lil dog and get it for me?"

"Make that 5 favors." Inuyasha muttered. "And I'll stop calling you wench if you stop treating me like a dog!"

"Deal... for both." Kagome answered and her mom was totally confused but, laughing at the cute almost couple.

**20 Minutes Later (At School.)**

"Hey Kagome! Hows your back? And your flu? And your... who's that Kagome?" Her 3 friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi asked in unison.

"He's my friend Inuyasha. He lived in Kyoto for 5 years and after that he's been getting home schooled at the shrine. But now he's coming to school here for a month." Kagome explained/lied.

"**_Ohhh. _**By the way Kagome... Hojo's been looking **ALL** over for you... I hear he's going to take you out to that fancy new resturant!" Eri practically screamed.

"How nice of him." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Hun? Kagome? Why is he wearing those fake dog ears?" Ayumi asked.

"Hun? Yea Kagome... why is he?" Yuka and Eri asked in unison.

"They're **NOT** fake!" Inuyasha snapped.

"They're not?" Her friends asked in unison.

"Yea he's half-demon." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

"Will he hurt us?" Eri asked, and they all backed away.

"If he was going to hurt us would I be around him?" Kagome asked.

"No." By now there was a crowd around Inuyasha and Kagome... basically focusing on Inuyasha.

"Wow cool! A real demon coming to our school!"

"Neat! And he's **_soooooooooooooo hot!_**"

"Yea he's a cutie!"

"Hey boyfriend over here!"

"But he is cute! And hot!"

"I wonder if he's single!"

"If he is he's mine!"

"No mine!"

"**_Uhhh Kagome? Why they talking about me?_**" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"**_Because they've never seen a real demon before._**"

"**_Ohhhhhhhh. Wait but why are the girls saying if I'm single I'm their's?_**" Inuyasha asked.

"**_Because er ummmmm your ummmmmmmmm hot._**" Kagome whispered back blushing.

By now Inuyasha was grinning like a mad man. "**_Do you think I'm hot? Answer truthfully cause I can smell it when you lie._**"

"**_Yea! Who wouldn't? Hun? Did I just tell you that?_**"

"**_Yes you did Kagome..._**" Inuyasha whispered as his maniacal grin grew wider. If possible.

_**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG**_

"Saved by the bell! Inuyasha lets go!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and ran to the building.

"Kagome wait up!" Her friends yelled as they tried to catch up with her.

**Math Class.**

(I'm making this their first class ok? Got any problems? lolz. Joking.)

"Tamshika, Eri?"

"Here."

"Tsasika, Ayumi?"

"Here."

"Tamtiminka, Yuka?"

"Here."

"Higuarashi, Kagome?"

"Here!"

"Nice to have you back Ms.Higuarashi. Oh? Seems like we have a new student. Whom is... half-demon?" Everyone turned their to face Inuyasha. "Does anyone here know Inuyasha?"

Kagome raised her hand said : "I do Mr.Yamagachi."

"Ok Inuyasha you will sit next to Kagome. Since you do know her. Any problems."

Inuyasha and Kagome both answered in unison : "No not at all."

"Ok... now on with the attendence. Namnuru, Nuriko?"

"Here dork wad of a teach."

"Behave or be sent down to the principal's office young lady!"

"At least I'm young!"

"Office now!"

"Make me!"

"You have one more chance!"

"Whatever!"

(Ok I'm gonna skip through the rest of the attendence. ok?)

On the blackboard he wrote 'Math exercises pg. 223.' And then he said: "Everyone take out their their math text book and notebook and do the exercises."

Kagome raised her hand. "Yes Ms.Higuarashi?"

"May I go to the storage room for a text book and notebook for Inuyasha?"

"Yes you may. Here are the keys. Inuyasha go with Kagome." Inuyasha just nodded and followed Kagome.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha.**

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said I was hot, did you mean it?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes." Kagome answered while blushing.

Inuyasha looked at her from top to bottom and said : "If I'm hot... then your on fire!"

"Hun? Inuyasha? Was that a compliment?"

"Yea. I guess." He said while blushing.

"Inuyasha? Whom do you love more? Me or Kikyo?"

"**_Ummmmm..._**"

"Hello Higuarashi!"

"What are you doing here Nuriko?"

"Sent down to the office. Who's your hot friend? And how do **_you_** know him?"

"Family friend. Sorry Nuriko but this is where we go opposite ways... _buh bye_." Kagome said and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged toward the storage room.

"What was that about Kagome?"

"Me and Nuriko have been enemies since 3rd grade."

"**_Ohhh._**"

"So?"

"**_Sooooo?_**"

"What's your answer to whom you love more?"

"**_Ummmmm _**later... I'll tell you later alright?"

"I guess."

**In Class.**

"**_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_** I don't get any of this!"

"Here let me help. Do the ones in the brackets first then carry the 5 and multiply it by 6 and divide by 3 and you'll have the answer."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know."

"Well thanks Inuyasha." (**_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha _**fooled ya! I bet you thought Kagome was helping Inuyasha ne? Well **WRONG** it was the other way around! **_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! _**lol!)

**(I'm Skipping To Lunch.)**

"Kagome."

"Hun? Oh hi Hojo."

"I was wondering if you're free on Saturday night." _**cough**gag**choke**gag**choke**gag**cough**_. Inuyasha nearly choked to death at hearing those words.

'Kagome you better say no to what's coming up next or so help me kami!' Inuyasha thought.

"Because if you are... how about dinner and a movie? Dinner at that new resturant that just opened up?"

"Of cou... **_mmhmhhhmhhhmhmhmhmhmhmmh._**" Was all Kagome's friends could say before Inuyasha covered their mouths and whispered to them.

"**_Let Kagome make her own choices._**" Well he growled it not said it... growled it.

"**_Ummmmmmmmmmmm_** well... I'm really busy helping my grandpa out with the shrine then I have to go shopping with Inuyasha.. and my mom might come... so sorry but no."

"Oh it's ok Kagome. How about next Saturday?"

'Next Saturday **_ummmmmmm_** think think!' Kagome thought. "We'll see Hojo."

"Oh ok. Bye Kagome."

"Bye."

"**_KAGOMEEEEE WHY'D YOU'D SAY NO? _**I bet it's because Inuyasha... Kagome I can tell Inuyasha is not your type... so deal with it! And go on that date with Hojo! Or is Inuyasha threatening you? Being the half-demon that he is who knows what he's doing to you!" Yuka said.

"Yuka. Inuyasha would never hurt me in anyway!" Kagome said trying to control her anger... and Inuyasha's.

"_Suuuuuuuuuuuuure._" Yuka said.

"Yuka..."

"Kagome listen to me... I know you better than anyone in this school right now... and you deserve someone more appropriate for you! Like Hojo. A gentleman,**_ FULL _**human!"

"So what if Inuyasha ain't full human? He still has a human heart! And if he couldn't be trusted then why is my mom allowing him to sleep in **MY** room with **ME **in there?"

"Cause your mom either doesn't care about you or is demented."

"My mom does cares about me and is **NOT **demented like you!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes cause she's **_VERY_** protective of her family.

"Hun? Kagome please don't cry... you know I hate it when you do." Inuyasha said in such a kind voice. (By the way he's holding her! **_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**.) "**_Grrrrrrrrr_** You know **_if _**you're a real friend to Kagome you wouldn't talk bad about her family Yuka!" (Yes Inuyasha remembered her name.)

"You barely know her Inuyasha! You mutt!" Yuka yelled.

"I may not know her as good as you... but look at whom's comforting her and look at whom just made fun of her mother! **_Hmmmm_** answer me that Ms.Smartie pants!"

"Shutup you worthless halfbreed!"(By the way everyone's staring.)

"He may be a halfbreed but he's **_NOT _**worthless!" Kagome said still crying in Inuyasha's arms.

"He is worthless! **_And_** a halfbreed!" Yuka yelled.

"My friends..." Inuyasha began but was interupted by Yuka.

"Friends? **_You_** have**_ friends? _**Unbelieveable! They must be as demented as Kagome's mom!"

"**_SHUTUP!_**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why should I? You worthless mu... _**cough**cough**gag**gag**choke**choke**cough**gag**choke**_." Was all that was heard cause Inuyasha picked her up by the throat.

"What were you saying?"

"I was... cough... saying... gag... that... choke... you were a ... choke... gag... worthless ...choke gag cough... mutt!"

When she finished saying that his grip only tightened. "Inuyasha! Stop!"

"Hun? Kagome?"

"Put her down."

_**THUD**_

_**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**pant**_. "Beast!" Yuka said once she cought her breathe. Kagome's friends ran to Yuka and gave Inuyasha **_and_** Kagome death glare.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said drying the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry... I got carried away."

"It's ok. You didn't kill her right?"

"Yea I guess."

"Kagome?"

"What do **_you_** want Yuka?"

"He could of choked me to death! Don't you care our friendship is at stake?"

"Nope, not at all. As you can tell Inuyasha listens to me so if ya want to be my friend you'll have to except Inuyasha as a half-demon!"

"Kagome! He's a menace (sp?) to society!"

"No! You are Yuka!" Kagome yelled. "No one... and I mean no one makes fun of **_MY_** friends... which are Inuyasha's as well and nor do they make fun of my family!" Kagome yelled on the top of her lungs. "Inuyasha! Lets go and have lunch at my shrine ok?"

"Yea."

"Buh bye Yuka."

"Bye Kagome see you in class!" Yuka snickered.

"Hold on Inuyasha... Yuka! Don't call me Kagome! Only friends call me by my first name! From now on call me Higuarashi or I ain't listenning Tamtiminka!"

"But... Kagome?"

"Higuarashi or I walk!"

"Whatever! I don't need you Kagome!"

"By the way Tamtiminka I want **_ALL_** my belongings that I lent you back by tommorrow! And I'll bring you back your stuff that you lent after school to your house!"

**On The Way Home.**

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"S-s-sorry."

"For what?"

"I made you lose a friend."

"If she was my friend she would let me decide to hang out with you or not... and wouldn't call my mom demented or mine and your friends demented right?"

"Yea I guess."

**At The Shrine Doors.**

"Mom I'm home for lunch!" No answer. "Mom? Grandpa?" No answer."**_Hmmmm_** probaly shopping."

"Yea probaly."

"I'll order some pizza."

"Pizza?"

"I'll order it... and you'll try it alright?"

"Ok."

"Hello? 2 for 1 pizza? Yes I would like bacon and ground beef on both pizza's. Ok. At the Higuarashi shrine. 30 minutes or its free? Alright bye." (I just **_LOVE_** 2 for 1 pizza's bacon and ground beef!)

**32 Minutes Later.**

_**DING DONG!**_

"I'll get it."

"Here's your pizza... it's been 32 minutes so it's free."

"Hold on... you brought it here so here ya go." Kagome said handing him a $20.00.(Sorry I dont know how much it'd be in yen.)

"I couldn't."

"Here just take it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank-you mam."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

"Here Inuyasha... this one of my favourite pizzas so you better like it."

"Ok..." Takes bite. "Hey this is pretty good."

"Like it better than ramen?"

"I dont like it that much!"

"You'll never change." Kagome said while smiling. "I hope it stays like this."

"Hun? What's _it?_"

"Our friendship."

"Of course we'll always..."

"But don't you remember you told Kikyo you'd go to hell with her."

"Oh yea. Forgot."

"How can you forget? You love her... more then anything in the world." Kagome said the last part in a sad voice.

Inuyasha was about to say something to cheer her up but saw the time and said. "Kagome what time do we have to be back at by?"

"1:30. Why?"

"It's because it's 1:25 rite now."

"**_WHAT! HURRY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!_**"

"Cool your jets man. I'm a demon remember. I'll get us there in 1 minute."

"Yea well lets get going it 1:29 now!"

**1 Minute Later (They're At School.)**

"Thank kami we made it just in the nick of time!"

_**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!**_

"I thank-you lord kami."

"Kagome the bell just rang."

"Yikes!" Kagome said then grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and dragged him toward the building. (Deja vu or what?)

**They had P.E. next.**

Kagome and Inuyasha both just walked out of seperate locker rooms... and Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. Her P.E. outfit was wack! The bottom part was like swim suit and the top part was a light sweater. She also had her hair up in a ponytail. Man was he drooling!

"Told ya you were a dog!"

"Oh shutup. I can't help it that you look so hot like that!" Inuyasha's face went 1000 shades of red when he realized what he said.

"Hun? Did you just call me hot?" He just nodded. "Well, your hotter." Inuyasha was wearing some knee lengthed shorts and a t-shirt with his hair in a low ponytail. And of course Kagome's face was just as red as his. "Damn!"

"What?"

"Tamtiminka's in P.E. class with us!"

"Oh great."

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi said running up to Kagome.

"Hey Ayumi." Kagome said with a smile.

"How was your lunch?"

"Lovely. I had my favourite type of pizza from 2 for 1!"

"**_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _**your lucky!" Ayumi pouted. "**_Ummmmmmmmmm_** Kagome? Is it ok if I'm your friend but not Inuyasha's? Only because of what he did to Yuka in the lunchroom."

"As long as your not mean to him cause he's half-demon. And you don't tell me to not be his friend deal?"

"Deal. So what are you doing after school?"

"I don't think you'd wanna come to the mall."

"Why not?"

"I'm going with Inuyasha."

"Oh." Ayumi said in a disgusted voice then said : "It's ok! Another time maybe!" She said as she ran towards Yuka and Eri.

**With Yuka, Eri And Ayumi.**

"So what did she say?"

"She said she'll be my friend as long as I dont tell her not to be his friend and not to make fun of him being a half-demon. And she's going to the mall with him after school."

"That idiot! That's the perfect place he can rape her and kill her!"

**With Inuyasha And Kagome.**

Inuyasha heard the conversation between Kagome and Ayumi... **_AND _**the conversation Ayumi had with Kagome's **_EX_** friends Yuka and Eri. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you really want to be her friend?"

"Who? Ayumi?"

"Yea."

"Yes why? She's really nice."

"Yuka and Eri are using her as a spy."

"Hun? How do know?"

"I heard their conversation."

"Oh. I thought I could trust her. Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm going to clearafy (sp?) them about something ok?"

"Ok... But I'm coming... and **_NO_** going physical!"

"Alright. Hey idiots!"

"Oh great just what we needed was that halfbreed." Yuka said. "What do you want?"

"I just want to clearafy(sp?) something... number 1 Kagome's not an idiot..."

"They called me an idiot?"

"How do you know?"

"I can hear conversations up to a mile away. And number 2 I would never lay a claw on Kagome let alone kill her. And number 3 like the last one... I would **_NEVER EVER _**lay **_ONE_** claw on Kagome so what makes you think I'd **_RAPE_** her?"

"Cause your a halfbreed! It's as simple as that!"

"Inuyasha is more than just a halfbreed!"

"Does he care for you?"

"Yes."

"Does he watch over you?"

"Yes."

"Does he _love_ you?"

No answer.

"Exactly."

"Look Kagome may not know because I never told her... but I do ok? Ya happy? I do. I love her with **_ALL_** my heart. And I'd never hurt her!"

"Inuyasha? do you mean that? Do you actually love me?"

"Lets talk about this when we have privacy alright?"

"**_Mmmhhhmm._**"

"Prove you love her?"

"How?"

"Kiss her on the lips with tongue." Inuyasha was nervous. Not because he was lieing... because he wasn't but because Kagome... does she want him to kiss her infront of everybody? (By the way the teacher is obviously late. And not there yet.) "What ya waiting for Inuyasha?" Kagome was just staring at him. "Nervous cause you lied?"

"No! I did not lie."

"Then...?"

"Kagome?"

"Hun? Yes Inuyasha?"

"Do you want me to kiss you infront of your whole class?"

"If we were alone... but not here infront of my whole class."

"That's why you stalled? You're a wimp."

"Who's the wimp? I can live through being stabbed or getting my arm cut off without having to go to the hospital!"

"You're still a wimp in my book."

"Kagome..."

"It's ok.. ." With that said he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He licked/nibbled on her lips asking for entrance. And without hesitation (sp?) she granted it. Inuyasha explored every inch of her mouth. And everyone is staring. **_Incuding_** Nuriko. Inuyasha had his hands around her waist then he moved one of his hands to the back of her head to deepin' the kiss. Kagome's arms were around his neck and she put one hand on the back of his head also to deepin' the kiss. And then her leg popped. Well like in those old movies the woman's leg rises when the man kisses her, well that's what happened. After what felt like forever, and boi did they wish it was forever they broke apart. After 4 minutes. Leaving Yuka and everybody in shock. (Oh and did I mention Hojo's there staring?)

"You weren't s'pose to kiss her!"

"Yea and let myself and Kagome get taunted by you? No way jose!" (Jose is promounced Hoze and a mushed together ok? And it rymes with ok. ok?)

"Kagome? Had plans helping your grandpa at the shrine? Probaly setting a make-out schedule for you and that thing!"

"**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HOJO! HOW DARE YOU CALL INUYASHA THAT! HE IS HALF HUMAN AFTER ALL! _**''

"Yea. He really gives humans bad names doesn't he?"

"No you and Yuka give humans a bad name!"

"You and Inuyasha do Kagome. Cheating on me!"

"Actually, I only had **_THREE_** boyfriends till now! If Inuyasha **_wants_** to me to be his girlfriend."

"Of course I do. So we're a couple now?"

"Yup."

"So wait... I was never in the boyfriend section of yours?" Hojo asked.

"Of course you weren't!"

"Higuarashi! I thought you **_NEVER_** had a boyfriend until Hojo. Nice keeping secrets from your friends!"

"Ex friend Tamtiminka!"

"**_CLASS!_** " The coach yelled and got everybody's attention. "Were going to play soccer today. And I'm choosing the teams. The first team will be Inuyasha, Kagome, Susuki, Toshiba, Setsuna, Mailyn, Fai and Akito." Inuyasha grinned cause he was on Kagome's team! Doing little happy dance in his head."The second team will be Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Hojo, Ray, Kai, Nuriko and Diechi. The third team will be Tyson, Kaiba, Madison, Sakura, Lea, Mai and Tai. The forth team will be Misa, Crillon, Mia, Yugi, Kiara, Tiaira, Ryoga and Triston." Kagome went up to her coach and told her that Inuyasha doesn't know what soccer is cause he doesn't live around cities and he's a half-demon. She told Kagome it's alright and to explain it to him. "First up will be the third and forth team!"

"Hun? Isn't it s'pose to be first and second?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea but I told her you didn't know how to play so she's giving me time to explain it to you alright?"

"Yea."

"Ok, so basically you kick the ball to your team mates and try to get the ball in the other team's net. You're allowed to block people from passing, you can steal the ball from them, but no pushing. Oh and only goalies can pick up the ball. Goalies guard the net and are s'pose to keep the ball from going in his/hers team's net and giving the other team a score. Ok? For more information... watch the other teams play alright?"

"Yea."

**20 Minutes Later.**

"Team 3... 6 points and team 4...5 points! Team 3 wins the first round!" The coach yelled.

"Oh and the team with the most points win. And each round is twenty minutes ok?"

"Yea."

"First and second team! Your up!" The coach yelled. (The coach is a girl.)

"Ok, everybody should pass to Inuyasha, because he is half-demon he should be fast enough,... right?" Akito asked.

"Yea to humans I'm fast." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm goalie." Kagome said.

"Why do you want to be goalie Kagome?" Mailyn asked.

"Inuyasha will be fast enough to keep the ball away from me! So I get to relax!"

"Lazy butt!" Toshiba said but shutup when Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"Fine! I'll be on forward with Inuyasha!" Kagome said sticking up for her rights.

"Then who's goalie?" Fai asked.

"I'm not to good at soccer so I'll be goalie ok?" Susuki said.

"Ok."

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

They heard the whistle blow and they went into their positions. "Kagome ya sure you want to be on forward? We've walked around alot in the feudal era... dont you need a rest?"

"It's ok Inuyasha, I always play forward in soccer, and I'm pretty good at it."

"**_Pretty_** good Kagome? Your awsome when it comes to soccer! You won the championship for us! The whole school was **_sooooooo_** proud of you." Fai said.

"It was a fluke shot."

"No your just awsome at it." Fai said.

"Guys the game started." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was the first with the ball. She told Inuyasha and Fai to go near their net and they nodded in agreement. Kagome began to run... then Yuka comes out of nowhere and snatches the ball. '**_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_** just another reason for me to kill you!' Kagome thought as she stole the ball back from Yuka. Then Eri blocked Kagome so she passed it to Setsuna. Who got with ease and passed it to Fai when Nuriko blocked her. Whom also took it with ease and passed it to Inuyasha. Of course no one could even catch up with Inuyasha to block him. Then he kicks and...

**CLIFFY! **Hehehehehe kidding I'll continue.

Then he kicks and he...**_MISSES kidding! _**... **_SCORES!_** Of course!

"This is too easy!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea because you're a half-demon!" Kagome laughed and kissed him on the lips lightly.

As they were walking back Inuyasha asked: "You call what you gave me a kiss?"

"Inuyasha the coach is right there... dont worry when we have alone time you'll get your award ok?"

"Yea."

"And for every score you make I'll give you a kiss kk?"

"All right." Inuyasha said with a grin.

**18 Minutes Later.**

"Well with 15 to 0 the first team wins the first round!" The coach said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"So far it's 30 kisses."

"30?"

"I'll doubble it each time... is there a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Kagome!"

"Hun? Inuyasha do you hear..."

_sigh_ "Higuarashi!"

"Oh hi Tamtiminka. Whats wrong?"

"Its no fair you have a demon on your team!"

"Half-demon." Inuyasha corrected her.

"Still a demon!"

"But you said he was worthless."

"**_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr CHEATERS!_**" And with that she stomped off.

Ok I'm going to skip ahead a little. The third team won by 2 points and Inuyasha's team I mean the first team woncause the other team didn't even have one goal. And now Kagome's owes Inuyasha 62 kisses. Can she hold up? I think she can.

"Ok we have ... History, art then we go home."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"If nobody's home you owe me 62 kisses."

"I know... and who knows maybe I'll give you more." Kagome said licking her lips.

"Kagome dont make me lose control of my demon side cause I might just take you right now... as my mate."

"Does that mean rape Inuyasha?" Yuka said coming up behind them.

"No it means I'd mark her." Inuyasha calmly said.

"How do you mark somebody as your mate besides mating with them?"

"Actually marking somebody as your mate has **_NOTHING _**to do with mating Tamtiminka!"

"Really?"

"Yea marking somebody as a mate is when you bite them of course only for demons, well as I was saying you bite them on the neck, doesn't matter where, it depends on where your mate wants it. And it stays there forever, unless you break-up and you can only mark one person twice in a life time. And what I meant only for demons as in only a demon can mark somebody."

"Bite?" Kagome asked. "Would it hurt?"

"A little... but really no."

"**_Ohh. _**Then I wouldn't mind!" Kagome said. They both stared at her. "What? I mean it! Seriously!" Kagome said.

"Whatever... see you guys in art."

"Damn we have art with her too?"

"Yea." Kagome said.

"Come on... we're going to be late." Inuyasha said.

_**I'm skipping to art! My FAVOURITE SUBJECT! ART Hehehehehehe plus I HATE HISTORY! IT SUX BALLS!**_

**Art Room.**

Blah blah blah the attendence is done.

"Ok class today you'll be assigned a project, you will have partners for this... and you are going to chose your own partners. The main reason of this is because one will pose for you in an outfit and you'll have to draw him or her in that pose. And yes it has to be coloured. And I dont want to see one peice of white in the pictures... yes I want shading and those ripples in the clothing. For now all of you can do what you want colour, draw, paint, clay scupltures anything to do with art."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Partners?"

"You name it!" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled until Hojo came up to her and asked.

"Kagome want to be my art partner?"

"No thanks I got a partner you harasser!"

"You do? Who?"

"Inuyasha."

"Why'd you want to be **_HIS _**partner? Probaly forcing you!"

"No I asked him if he wanted to be my partner and he said yes."

"Whatever! I'll be Yuka's partner."

"Like I'll ever care." Kagome said in a bored tone. "Inuyasha what you going to do right now?"

"I don't know."

"How about we draw the gang?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala?"

"Yea."

"Sure."

"I'll get us some paper."

"Ok."

While Kagome was getting the paper she wondered why Ayumi was talking to the teacher when. "Class! Does anyone **_NOT_** have a partner? Inuyasha?"

"I have one."

"Who?"

"Kagome."

"Yuka?" The teacher asked.

"Hojo."

"Eri?" The teacher asked.

"Kai" Eri responded holding her 'new' boyfriend.

"Ayumi are there two people whom are partners you'd like to join?"

"Yes."

"Whom's?"

"Kagome's."

"Kagome is that ok?"

"**_NO!_**"

"I thought you said we could be friends?"

"Whatever but the answer's no." Kagome said grabbed the papers and walked to her seat. Also with pencil crayons, markers ect.

"Yea probaly wouldn't get anything done! Too busy smooching!"

"**_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SHUT THE HELL UP TAMTIMINKA!_**" Inuyasha and Kagome growled.

"Why should I? It's only the truth!"

Kagome just marched up to Yuka and said : "Oh yea? Well you'd probaly be too busy wetting the bed to do the project. Or too cranky cause I know for a fact it's your time of the month." Kagome said which made Yuka blush like a mad woman and she screamed back.

"Yea? Well you'd probaly be too drunk! Remember that one time on your 14th birthday you tried sake and got drunk? Who knows probaly **_STILL_** drinks."

"Me? You got drunk first!"

"Did not!" Yuka said.

"Did to!" Kagome said.

"Did not!" Yuka said.

"Did to!" Kagome said.

"Did not!" Yuka said.

"Did to!" Kagome said.

"Did not!" Yuka said.

"Did not!" Kagome said.

"Did to!" Yuka said.

"See you even admitted it!" Kagome said.

"You 5 finger girl!" Yuka said.

"What do you mean by that!" Kagomes asked.

"You're a thief!" Yuka said.

"I took **_FREE_** samples!" Kagome hollered.

"Free **_5 FINGER _**samples!" Yuka yelled.

Now Inuyasha was mad. No one... he means no one talks to Kagome like that... especially since they were a couple now. But just when he was about to do something the teacher said: "You two girls stop it now before I send you both down to the principal's office!"

"Lucky!" Kagome said and walked back to her seat when Yuka yelled.

"Too chicken eh?"

"Nope... I just have a clean record of not being sent down to the principal's office and it's going to stay that way! Ok Tamtiminka?"

"Whatever!"

"So Kagome who you going to draw?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thinking you draw Sango and I draw Miroku so that we both can see how we draw people that of the opposite sex. Ok?"

"That's a good idea Kagome. So I draw Sango right?"

"Yup!"

"Ok."

**25 Minutes Later.**

Kagome went up to the teacher (Inuyasha knew why.) and asked if she may go to the washroom. (Yes this is important.)

Blah blah blah Kagome was out of the classroom.

"Inuyasha what you drawing?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Inuyasha asked Yuka.

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"No cause my girlfriend is Kagome! She's a friend of mine... and even if I wanted her she's taken by my friend Miroku."

"It's not like you care... probaly already raped her **_and_** Kagome and is only using them now." Yuka said.

"No, now go away!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Why ain't Kagome back? Probaly ran off cause she's **_sooooooooooo_** scared of you!" Erie said.

"Actually I'm right here now stop buggin' him." Kagome said.

"Hmp." Erie and Yuka said in unison.

"Inuyasha what did they say?"

"**_Ohhhhhhhhh _**nothing besides saying that I probaly raped you and my friend... other words Sango already and was using you two."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I know you didn't do that nor would you do that."

"Thanx."

"No problem! Can I see your drawing so far?"

"Sure. Here."

"**_OH... MY... GOD!_**"

"What?"

"It's the best drawing ever! I'm **_sooooooooooooo_** glad your my partner. And you didn't draw Sango's breasts too big. Glad I dont have a partner whom would draw whom would draw my breasts bigger than they are."

And now as you might have known Inuyasha's face was red! 100 shades of red. "Kagome."

"It's true."

"Would Hojo do that?"

"We'll see when the projects are..." Kagome didn't finish because she raised her hand for a question.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I have two questions."

"Go on."

"When are the projects to be handed in?"

"Monday. And the other question."

"Are we going to present the drawings to the class?"

"Yes. Everyone carry on."

"Well we'll see if Hojo does that on Monday ne?"

"Yea."

**25 Minutes Later.**

"Finished." Inuyasha said.

"Hold on." Kagome said while painting in the last piece. "Finished!"

"Ok... count of 3 switch... 1...2...3 switch."

"**_OH... MY... GOD! _**You draw **_soooooooooooooo_** good that it's **_GREATER THAN GREAT!_**" They both said in unison.

"Whats going on over here?" The teacher asked as she approached them.

"We were drawing our friends of different genders to see how each can draw the oppisite sex... and wow did Inuyasha ever do a good job."

"Let me see... wow it **_is _**great." The teacher said. "And let me see yours Kagome. "Wow... these are both great! You two should become artists!"

_**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG**_

"Oops there goes the bell. Hope you all have and had a wonderful day!"

**Walking Home.**

"**_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_** Higuarashi."

"Oh great. She's ruins our day at school can she make it any worse for after school?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to tell you bring my stuff over at 6:00... And I'll have your junk ready in my room. Ok?"

"Fine. Bye."

Ok so's hows was the chapie? Now dont get mad for how long it took to update because this is a long chapie. In the next Chapie It will hav more MirSan ok? Sorry they weren't in this chapie... I sortta 4got bout them.. i no imma mean


	4. The Mall And A Suprize

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie4.The Mall And A Surprise.**

"So Inuyasha lets go to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Whats a mall anyway?"

"Its a store with alot of other stores in it. Wanna go?"

"Sure."

"K... out of my room then. Go into the washroom and change into these clothes and knock before you come into my room k?"

"K."

**10 Minutes Later. (Inuyasha's outside the room waiting for Kagome.)**

Just then Kagome comes out of the room with a black knee length skirt, red strapless shirt with a black thin jacket over her shirt and black platform shoes. Inuyasha was drooling. "K-Kagome?"

"You like what you see?"

"Yea!" Inuyasha said then blushed a 1000 shades of red.

"Your not too bad yourself Yasha." Inuyasha was wearing black baggy pants, a red baggy muscle shirt with a black leather jacket and black running shoes.

"Yasha? Where'd that come from?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well since we're a couple... I figured we could come up with a nick names for each other. And Yasha was my choice... but if you dont like it I can always just call you Inuyasha."

"Its ok... just wondering where you came up with name. Can I call you Kags?"

"Yea. I dont mind."

"K so lets go." Inuyasha said.

"Mom I'm going shopping with Inuyasha!"

"Ok sweetie but before you go take this." Mrs.Higurashi said handing her daughter her credit card.

"Really? I can use it?"

"Yes but dont go over $3,000 k?" (I dont how much it'd be in yen so I'm using canadian money.)

"3...3...3...3...$3,000! Are you kidding?" Kagome asked astonished.

"No. Now go and enjoy yourselves. And if you dont go over I'll get you your own credit card Kagome ok?"

"Thank-youthank-youthank-youthank-youthank-you! Bye!"

"Your welcome sweetie bye!"

**With Sango And Co.**

"Sango I'm bored!" Whined Shippo.

"Shippo what can I do? Go play with the village kids and Kilala!" Sango said annoyed.

"**OK!**"

"Sango what do you want to do?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno. You?"

"Bare my children?" Miroku asked.

"Besides that." Sango said narrowing her eyes at him.

"21 questions?" Miroku asked.

"Whats that?" Sango asked.

"Kagome told me about it. You have turns asking questions and the person you asked answers. It's a game to learn more about eachother. So wanna play it?"

"Sure I go first. What's your favourite colour?"

"Well it's a tie between blue and purple." Miroku answered. "Yours?"

"Blue and purple! My god who'd guess we'd have something in common!"

"Yea weird. Your turn."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"1... but she fell in love with another man... thus was the end of my very first woman you agreed to bear my child besides Koharu."

"Really? Someone actually agreed to have your children besides Koharu?"

"Yea... what about you. But like a boyfriend not girlfriend of course."

"Well I did have a fiancee once. But he fell in love with another woman, and didn't want to hurt my feelings so he killed her and himself so they'd spend and eternity together. Though I'd rather him to of told me instead of killing himself. Oh well."

"Ouch that much hurt big time. Your turn."

"Is there a woman you love now?"

"Y-yes."

"Who?"

"One question at a time Sango. What about you is there a man you now?"

"Y-yes."

"Who."

"1 question at a time remember?"

"Oh yea, your turn Sango."

"Who do you love now?"

"A woman named Sango whom is a demon exterminator... I travel with her and my friends. We are on a search for the Shikon No Tama and after a demon named Naraku." He said looking at her with a warm a welcoming smile.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-really? Y-y-you l-l-love m-me?"

"Yes. And whom is it that you love?"

"A monk named Miroku. He has a windtunnel in his hand and is after Naraku. The 1 whom put the windtunnel there. He travels with my friends and I to kill Naraku. And searching for the Jewel shards." She looking at him with a warm smile.

"You love me? Really? Am I dreaming? Will you bare my child? And I love you back with all my heart!"

"Yes I love you. No you're not dreaming. Yes I will bare your child and I love you with all my heart too!"

With that they began to kiss. It was like Kagome and Inuyasha's kiss, but no one watching... that is until Shippo came in a ruined their privacy.

"Hide me I'm play tag with the village... **_SANGO MIROKU TOGETHER? FINALLY!_**" Shippo said the last part with sarcasm.

"Sh-Shippo can... can we have some privacy here?" Miroku asked.

"Okey dokey! Bye!"

And they went back to kissing then stripped off their clothes and had sex.

**With Inuyasha And Kagome.**

"So Inuyasha where to first?"

"I dunno."

"Ok 'Winners' for both of us, 'Hot Topic' for me, to the 'Young Men's Department' for you and then grab a bite to eat, go home grab all of Yuka's stuff put it in a bag, go to her house drop the stuff off and get my stuff, go home do homework, watch tv, eat dinner then go to bed. Ok?"

"Yea."

**At Winners.**

"Ok I'm going to come out of the changing room and you tell me if I look good k?"

"No matter what you'll always look good enough to eat in my book." He whispered in her her ear licking his lips.

_blush blush_. "Inuyasha.. I dont want to come out looking like a geek and you still say I look good. Give me your honest oppinion k?"

"Yea."

So Kagome went into the changing room and came back out wearing a black hip hugger skirt with a red sweater and black platforms that have those strings you tie up your legs.

"So how do I look?" Kagome asked going in a pose.

"You... you look... there ain't no words that can describe how gorgeous you look!"

_blush blush_. "Thanx Yash."

She went back in and came out wearing tight leather black pants a red strapless top with a leather jacket over it with knee length high heel boots.

"So?"

"..." _drool drool._

"That good?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Better."

She then went back in and came out wearing black baggy 'woman' pants with a red t-shirt that wrote across her breasts 'You know if you stare hard enough you'll have a black eye?' with a leather jacket over it with black leather high heel boots.

"You like? I figured this was more 'your' style."

"Holy crap! Do you ever look good! Wait I mean gorgeous... even better."

"Really?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Yea."

"So you want me to buy all of these outfits I put together?"

"Hell yea!"

"Ok now you go and pick something and change and show me k? And the men's change rooms are over there k?"

"K." He said as he picked out some clothes went into the changing room and came out wearing; really loose black jeans, a red muscle shirt and black shoes.

"**OH MY GOD! **You look **_soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _**hot! Even hotter!" Kagome said drooling.

"Really?" He asked going up to her and kissing her neck then trailing up to her lips.

"Of course." Kagome moaned and as he licked her neck then kissed her on the lips. "Now go change, and come back out wearing something else k? If you picked something else."

"K." He said as he quickly kissed her on the lips and went back into the changing rooms.

He came out wearing blood red baggy pants (Almost black), Firey red muscle shirt, black leather jacket over it with sun glasses a black base-ball cap on backwards with black running shoes.

"Did it just get hotter in here or what?" Kagome said to Inuyasha and his responce was a slight chuckle. (Oh and these ain't the baggy pants that guys wear that fall down their butts and they leave it there. They stay at his waist k?)

He then came out paid for everything and they were headed for 'Hot Topic.' "Inuyasha?"

"Hun? Yea?" He asked looking at her.

"I need an opinion on my bra's and underwear... wanna help me when we get home?" Kagome asked in a pouting voice.

"Do you even need to ask?" He asked smirking.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"That you would help me."

"Oh."

**Ok I'm skipping ahead to Yuka's house k? (And they ate at WacDonald's K?)**

_**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGG**_

"Oh hi Higurashi. Come to get your stuff?"

"Of course and here's your junk."

"I believe that's not my junk!" She said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Your right he ain't your's and he ain't junk."

"I followed you today... he **_sooooooooooooooo_** ain't your type."

"Whatever where's my stuff?"

"Here!"

**Home. (The Higurashi Shrine.)**

"Mom I'm back!" No answer. "Mom?" No answer. "Mom? Grandpa? Sota?"

"Maybe they left a note?"

"I'll check the kitchen."

"Is there a note Kags?"

"Yea!"

It read:

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**We couldn't wait for you when we heard the news... no I'm not going to tell you nor Sota yet... he's upstairs taking a nap. I'll be home around 10:00 so be a dear and make dinner for your brother k? Trust me this surprise is worth it. And I dont know for sure... but I'm certain you and Inuyasha are together? I dont mind... to me he's my son anyway. Hope it works out if you two are together k? Well I got to hurry and get there so see you around 10. K? Love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your mom.**_

_**P.S. Your grandpa's with me k?**_

"What's it say?"

"My mom went some where cause she heard big news and it's a surprise for me and Sota. And she knows we're together. And she thinks of you as her son and grandpa's with her and Sota's upstairs taking a nap."

"Oh. So you have to make dinner?"

"Yea. So?"

"Ramen for me pwease?" Inuyasha begged for with those pleading eyes of his that you cannot resist.

"Ok... but you still need to something else besides ramen k?"

"Fine."

"K so it's 8 o'clock now so mom should be home in two hours."

**After Dinner. (It's 9:15 right now in the story.)**

_yawn_ "Inuyasha can I sleep on your lap for a while?"

"Of course I dont mind... but what happened with the bra and underwear posing?"

"Tommorrow I swear after school."

"Tommorrow's Saturday."

"Tommorrow around 2:30 then k?"

"Yea."

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**."

"You asleep?" No answer. "I guess so. Well I guess I can use a nap as well." With that he fell asleep holding Kagome around the waist.

**45 Minutes Later.**

"What have we got here a sleeping couple?" A male's voice asked. And as soon as Kagome heard that voice she and began to yell:

"**_DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!_** **_I THOUGHT YOU DIED WHEN I WAS EIGHT!_**"

"They found that dead body and found my ID because he robbed me. Mean while I was sortta ok. They found me a week ago suffering from heat stroke. I was living with my friend in the middle of no where. Then about three weeks before today I left from there when a few people spotted me. And here I am telling you three the story."

"Daddy I missed you **_soooooooooooooooooooo_** much." Kagome said holding her dad.

"I missed you all as well. And can someone introduce me to Kagome's boyfriend whom seems to be half-demon?"

"Oh right, Inuyasha this is my dad and daddy this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"So your her father?"

"Yes. That I am."

"Lucky." Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Lucky?" Kagome and her repeated.

"Nevermind."

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Inuyasha said raising his voice.

"What do you mean lucky!"

"You have a full family now. No one missing besides some grandparents."

"Oh that's right. Your family died a long time ago."

**How was chappie 4? Well it's 10:46 and I still got homework to do so later.**


	5. The Love Between Two Lovers

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie5.The Love In Between Lovers.**

"So you're an orphan?" Kagome's dad asked.

"Yea."

"Do you love my daughter?"

"W-why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Yes."

"And Kagome do you love him?"

"Yes I do daddy."

"Then I trust you around my daughter if she loves you Inuyasha." Mr.Higuarashi told Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"Thank-you daddy! I'm going to go and get Sota. Ok?"

"Yes of course." Her father replied. When Kagome left Inuyasha's eyes followed her, he followed her every movement of her body.

"So Inuyasha? You love my daughter?"

"Yea so?"

"I was just wondering if you thought of mating her."

"Mating her? You'd allow me to?"

"I would but I'm not so sure about..." He wasn't able to finish because...

"I wouldn't mind... as long as they got married after wards." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"You mean that?"

"Yes I do."

"What if I asked her tonight?"

"That'll be fine... but after Sota's asleep ok?''

"Yea. Thanks."

"Daddy! I dont believe it! I thought Kagome was lieing! Daddy!" Sota yelled jumping into his daddy's arms.

**Later On, In Kagome's Room.**

Kagome could feel the tension and she really didn't like it so she asked: "Inuyasha is something on your mind?"

"Yea."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yea... Kagome I was wondering if you would consider to..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Consider what?"

"If you would consider to be my mate and bear my pups?" He asked cheeks burning red.

"Have you talked to my parents about this Inuyasha?"

"They're the ones who encouraged me to ask you."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Then I gladly exept you upon your offer. But when?"

"Tonight... when your brother is asleep."

"I'll go tell my mom."

123456789123456789123456789

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

Kagome jumped into her mother's arms and began say thank-you.

"Thank-you? For what?"

"For letting me and Inuyasha be together. That's if Inuyasha's not lieing to me." Kagome asked looking at them with curious eyes.

"He's not lieing. Now I'll come in and tell you guys when Sota's asleep ok?" Her daddy told her.

"Thank-you!"

**Later on.**

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"Your brother's asleep."

"So... me and Inuyasha can you know... mate?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Have fun." Mrs.Higurashi said as she left and SHUT the door.

"So I guess we... umm... yea." Inuyasha said.

"Yea."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome began to kiss for starters. Then when Inuyasha lost his shyness he put his hands up her shirt allowing his hands to grab her breasts. Gently. Then he got frustrated, "Kagome. Why do you have to wear so many layers? Especially those bra things! So complicated!" Inuyasha said.

"Here." Kagome said and pushed him off of her and took her shirt off so she was only wearing her bra. "Want to take it off?"

"Hell yea!" Inuyasha said excited. Kagome just giggled at that.

"K. Inuyasha see those hoops that those hooks go in?"

"Yes?"

"Take the hooks out of them alright?"

"Yea." But he was too frustrated when snap! Kagome's bra slid off her arms.

"Inuyasha! You broke it? And that was one of my best bra's!"

"Well it's off now!" Inuyasha said as he tackled her down and under his body kissing her all over.

"Oh alright." Kagome said obviously not being able to stay mad at him.

Then after a while of this Inuyasha began to tug at his own clothes. When he felt something tugging at his pants then under garments. She was undressing him completely! When all of his clothes were off... all she could do was stare. She didn't mean to it's just she never saw a naked man before. "You like what you see?" Inuyasha asked. Obviously cause she was staring.

"Hun?"

"Your staring." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just I never saw a naked man before. Except those 2 times I accidentally saw you naked. But that was an accident."

"It's ok. Now... for the rest of your clothes." With that she stood up in front of him and said.

"What are you waiting for? Take them off." Kagome said in a sexy voice.

"If you say so." With that he put his hands around her waist to the buttons of the skirt when.

"OUCH!" He smelt a little bit of Kagome's blood and quickly withdrew his claw to see a little bit of her blood on it.

"Sorry Kagome."

Kagome grabbed his hands and said. "It's ok Inuyasha. It's not your fault besides it's just a little scratch. Just be a little more careful alright?" He nodded. And this time Kagome led Inuyasha through the buttons.

When her skirt was off all that was left was her panties. But before he took them off, he took a minute to admire the goddess in front of him. Then he took off her panties. Once it was off he tackled her down onto the bed so he was on top of her. He then kissed her on the lips roughly. Then he trailed down from her lips to her neck then her breasts. He spent a while there then he went to her stomache which he fount out Kagome was very ticklish. Then he went down to the secret spot in between her legs. He then began putting his tongue in and out of her. And he lapped up any juice that came out of her. And she kept moaning his name.

Then Kagome pushed him off of her and she went above him. She kissed him on the lips hard. "Kagome... I don't like to have the woman on top of the man."

"Don't worry Inuyasha... you'll enjoy this."

"Alright." With that said she went to his neck then to his muscles. And she fount out Inuyasha was very ticklish as well. She spent a little bit of time tickling him with her tongue. But decided to go farther down. When she was at his member she began to nibble on it. Then she took it up in her mouth. And traced circles on it with her tongue. And nibbled on it when he popped a boner. Kagome almost began to gag but swallowed all the sperm that came out. And he kept moaning her name. Then she put Inuyasha back on top of her.

He then put his penis by her entrance and said. "Kagome this is going to hurt a little ok?"

"Yes." He then slowly put his penis in her. Then he pulled it out a little so he was half way out and half way in and said.

"Now Kagome... this is going to hurt a lot."

"Ok." Then he thrusted his penis in her breaking her barrier and entering her womb (Sp?). He stopped as Kagome was about to scream but he covered it up with his mouth and lips. Kagome kissed him harder than ever trying to ignore the pain. Inuyasha then soothed (Sp?) her of her pain.

"Kagome try not to scream cause we don't to wake your brother right? I know it hurts ok?"

"Yes." Kagome winced.

He then began to pull in and out of her slowly. She then told him, "faster! Please!"

"What ever you say!" He said then he went faster. He went at the speed only a demon can go. Then he went down to her breasts and nibbled on them. Kagome put her hands on his head and pushed Inuyasha's head deeper into her breasts. She also put her legs around his waist to make sure he was going as deep as he could.

Then Kagome hit orgasm. Inuyasha then did one more push and let himself fall into orgasm. He began to kiss her softer and slowed down his pace untill he completely stopped.

"I love you." They both said in unison.

Yet they never knew they were being watched.

**END OF STORY! Kidding. Just the end of the Chapter! I wonder who was watching them? We'll all see next time!  
Ja ne! P.S. they werent being watched by Sota that's disgusting:(- **


	6. WHAT?

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie6.WHAT?.**

**The Next Morning.**

"Hun?" Inuyasha was muffled up in Kagome's hair. He slowly opened his eyes still a little exausted from last night. He then kissed the sleeping form in front of him. He was shocked to feel the form kiss back. "I see your awake my lovely maiden."

"Inuyasha...? **_Mmmm_**. Me sleep now."

"Kagome it's already 11:37! Now get your ass up!" Inuyasha said.

"Me still tired." He gave her a pouty look. "Arrg! Fine but I'm having a shower!" He softened the pouty look to make it poutier. "And you can join me." She said looking at him with a warm smile, and saw his pouty look turn into a grin.

"Have fun last night?" Her dad asked as he walked in.

Kagome quickly put the blankets back on her form. "Yea," she said blushing.

"Now did I interupt something?"

"No. I was just going to take shower with Inuyasha." Her father looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Sorry for not knocking Kagome. I just thought that you may be asleep and I didn't want to wake the both of you."

"It's ok daddy. Now can...?"

"Yes I'm leaving." With that he left.

"So shower?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes come on."

"Inuyasha...? Hot or cold?" Kagome asked.

"Between warm and hot."

"So hot but warm?"

"Yea."

"Good. That's how I like my shower."

"K-Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked while grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"Can I wash your hair and body?" He asked a little blush forming on his cheeks.

"Only if I can wash your's." Kagome said in teasing voice.

"Fine by me. And how about a little shower sex?"

Kagome was shocked Inuyasha even asked that. "Ok... but after we clean up."

"Sure."

Inuyasha was mesaging (Sp?) Kagome's head while shampooing it. She then rinsed it and did his hair. 'My god is his hair ever soft!' Kagome thought. She was mesaging his hair too. Being careful not to get and shampoo in his ears. Then he rinsed it out.

He then began from her neck down. He reached her breasts... he mesaged them. ' Her skin is so soft.' He stayed there for a long time. Then went to her stomache and tickled her. He reached her hips, then he put his arms around her waist washing her back. Then to her butt then back around to her private. Then her thighs and legs and she rinsed off.

Kagome started at the neck and down his muscles... she stayed there for awhile. Then put her arms around his body to wash his back. Then to his member. She stayed there for awhile. Then his legs and then he rinsed off and they had some mating time to themselves.

So they had some shower sex, kagome was a bit unsure but she ok. Inuyasha put his penis by her entrance again entering a lil faster then last night, but still slowly. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. He began moving in and out of her slowly.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned. "Please go faster... much faster and harder!"

So Inuyasha went faster and harder. She moaned his. He just kept going faster each time she moaned his name.He had her against the wall. He groaned.

"Mmmmm Inuyasha." She moaned his name once again. So he went faster.but each time he went faster, she moaned his name, and each time she moaned his name he would go faster. He was going at demon speed. They both reached orgasm but kept going. But then he pulled out of her. She was curious on why. He put his head down there, and put his tongue in and out of her. Stopped. And did the same with his fingers. Put 1 in, pulled it in and out then 2 then 3 then 4 and he was going fast. Pulled out, put his penis back in... and went so fast, she was going numb. Stopped and began fingering her, pulling in out of her with his penis slowly while fingering her. She began going back into orgasm same with him... she bit her lower lip. He reached orgasm, he pulled out of her exhausted, but kept fingering her untill she reached orgasm. When she did the both collapsed i the shower exhausted.

"That was amazing." Inuyasha said.

"Yea... I agree." Kagome said panting.

**1:00**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes you know my promise about the modelling (Sp?)?"

"Yea? Let me guess... you want to cancel it?"

"Yea. Is it ok?"

"Yea."

They are in her bedroom getting dressed. Kagome put on black baggy woman pants, a red bandana, sun glasses, black platforms, a red strapless shirt and with a black leather jacket over it.

Inuyasha was wearing some black baggy pants, a red muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, sun glasses and black running shoes. So yea. They looked a like. In the outfits.

Kagome put on some black lipstick, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow and black nailpolish. "You like?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yea!"

Kagome giggled and asked, "Want to go see a movie later?"

"Sure."

"And for now the mall?"

"Ok. But I need to talk to your mom for a sec ok?"

"Yea."

"Mrs.Higurashi?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Ummm. Well I was wondering..." He then whispered something in her ear.

"Of course. You can use my credit card ok?"

"Yea thanks."

"And you can call me mom... since you two are mates ne?"

"Yea. K bye."

**The Mall. **

"WacDonald's?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

Kagome had some fries, a cheeseburger and coke. Inuyasha had the same.

"Since when do you dress like that Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Do hear anyone...?"

"Higurashi?"

"Since I wanted to!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Why must you know? And of course!"

"Don't lie. I have pictures and a video tape. Spying is one of my best techniques." Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled.

"Tamtiminka. If you show any fucking body I'll tear you limb from limb!" Inuyasha growled.

"Too bad Inuyasha... the tape's being played at school, so everyone can see. And I don't have it with me so you can't take it from me. Bye..."

"Damn!"

"It's ok. I'll get my mom."

"Kagome... your mom wanted me to get something for you with her credit card. It's a surprise so you can't see it alright?"

"Ok let's go."

"Well... you can't see where I go in at all. Sorry."

"Oh." Kagome said disapointed. "Well it's alright. Meet you back here in ten?"

"Sure."

"Ok so here's the store now for the..." (I left it out purposely!)

"Kagome!"

"Hi Ayumi." Kagome said in a bored voice.

"Where's?"

"He went to pick up something my mom told him to."

"Oh. So what's wrong?"

"Oh. So you don't know that Yuka filmed me and Inuyasha having sex eh?"

"**_SHE WHAT?_**" Ayumi screamed.

"Like you didn't know."

"I swear I had nothing to do with it! Kagome can I be your's and Inuyasha's friend? Just because he's half-demon doesn't give me the rights to harass him. And I'm sorry."

"Ok. But you have to tell Inuyasha that."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked as Inuyasha eyed her. "I'm sorry and I swear I had nothing to do with what Yuka did! Can we be friends?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Feh. Fine. But if you even try to tell Yuka about **_ANYTHING_** we tell you... you will be so dead. No telling her. Got it?"

"Yes thank-you."

"Hmmp."

"So what were you guys gonna do?"

"We were going to see a movie. Together. You know... as a couple."

"Oh. It's ok. Another time I guess."

"Sure. Bye."

"So what movie?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno."

"What type do you want to watch?"

"Scary." Kagome said. "So I can cuddle with you!"

"Ok... how about The Grudge?"

"Sure."

Kagome was clinging onto Inuyasha. Then when the girl was walking down the stairs Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's lap. Then they began to make out.

"Inuyasha? Was the thing you got for mom for me... was it my birthday pressent?"

"What?"

"It's my birthday. Oh nevermind."

"You never told me."

"It's ok. You gave the best pressent anyone can give me... your love."

**At The Shrine**

"Mom I'm home!"

"Kagome! Tommorrow's your birthday!"

"I know! What'd you get me?"

"I can't tell. It's a secret!"

"Mom I'm going upstairs for a sec."

"Ok dear." Her mom said. "Inuyasha is something wrong?"

"I never knew it was her birthday. I don't have a pressent."

"Yes. You bought it today."

"I guess that could be the pressent."

"Back!" Kagome yelled.

**END OF STORY! No jokes.**

**OF COURSE I'M KIDDING DUMMIES! NEXT CHAPPIE A WAITS!**


	7. Happy Birthday Kagome And?

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie7. Happy B-Day Kagome And?**

**The Next Day**

"Kagome wake-up! And Happy b-day!" Sota yelled running around the room and then jumping on Inuyasha and Kagome yelling, "Come on lazy butts get up!"

"I'm awake now leave so I can get dressed."

"Ok."

"Are they always like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. Always... ever since I can remember." Kagome stretched. "So... what should the birthday girl wear today?"

"I say you should wear your black leather pants, red tank top (It shows alot of clevage... which is why Inuyasha wants her to wear it.), with a leather jacket over it and your knee length black high heel boots."

"Ok... that it is. What about you?"

"Those blood red baggy pants I have with a red muscle shirt and my black running shoes."

"Good."

**Breakfast.**

"Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Yea?"

"May I speak to you?... Alone?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said confused. So Mrs Higurashi excused (SP?) them from breakfast.

"Inuyasha... we're throwing a surprise birthday party for Kagome... from 12 o'clock to 4 o'clock... can you distract her?"

"Sure."

"And... here's my credit card. Buy her some jewelery or something ok?"

"Thanks Mrs."

"Ahem?"

"**_Ummm _**I mean mom." Inuyasha said smiling.

"So what'd she want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really."

"Oh ok. Want to go to the mall after breakfast?"

"Sure."

**The Mall.**

"What about another movie?"

"Which one?" Kagome asked.

"A long one." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"So we can have lots of time to make out duh." Inuyasha said in a well-what-else voice.

"Oh. The longest one here is... Fukai Mori. And it's a scary movie. It's 3 hrs and 45 mins long." (I know Fukai Mori's a song but I can't think of a 3 hr and 45 mins long movie that's scary.)

"Ok."

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome yelled and jumped on Inuyasha's lap. Then they began to make out when they heard...

"Ewww grose (SP?). Higurashi's kissing the half-breed mutt." Yuka said.

"Oh shutup." Inuyasha growled.

"So true." A male's voice said.

"Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So true. It is so disgusting." Hojo said.

"No. It's disgusting that you two are... no wait... two idiots together is sweet." Kagome said.

"Well it's disgusting that a 17 year old had sex with a half demon whom is probaly over 200." Hojo yelled and everybody heard. And they began to whisper.

Inuyasha didn't like what they were saying. "Look you all you stupid fucking people! Demon years I am 150... but in human years I am only 17. No difference... really. So shut your yaps... and watch the movie." Inuyasha growled.

Everybody shutup emedietely (SP?) and began to watch the movie. And Inuyasha and Kagome moved farther back to have privacy.

**3 Hrs Later**

Kagome stretched. "Arrg. My butt's numb from sitting." Kagome said. Then she felt a hand on it. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome asked shocked.

"You said your butt was numb so."

"It's ok... but not in public Inuyasha.''

"Oh alright. **_Ummm _**Kagome I need to go some where again... can we meet at WacDonald's?"

"Oh. **_Ummm_** sure."

"Good. Ok see ya." Inuyasha said walking off.

"See ya."

**With Kagome.**

Alot of guys were trying to flirt with Kagome but Kagome wouldn't even look at them. Then one guy had the guts.

"Hey baby. How about we catch a movie sometime?"

"As if! You don't even know me! You don't know my age or my name! Besides... I already have a boyfriend." Kagome said and kept on walking.

"Well where is he right now?"

"Getting something."

"Do you know what?"

"Nope."

"I do."

"How would you know? You don't even know him!"

"He's out getting some fuck."

"Look buddy... I don't know you... and you don't know me or my boyfriend... so let's get one thing straight... I am not going out with you. Leave me alone, and if you don't... my boyfriend will slauter you. Bye."

"Look missy! No one messes with me! So how can your little boyfriend slauter me!" He asked as his gang surounded her. "Hope you got pregnancy pills... because after we're finished with you,... you'll need them."

"Well, you obviously don't know Inuyasha." Kagome said and tried to walk by one of the men but he stopped her.

"How do you know?"

"Cause you wouldn't be messing with his girlfriend."

"Why not?" He asked in a I-ain't-scared-of-nobody voice.

"Cause he's a demon."

"Demons don't exist (sp?)!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A male's voice rang.

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. And I am a demon thank-you very much."

"Sure, if you are you can live through this!" He pulled out a gun and shot.

"**INUYASHA!**" Kagome's voice echoed through the mall as the bullet went right threw Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha was still standing. In fact he was perfectly fine. He looked down at his wound puzzled and said, "now, was that supposed to hurt?" Kagome was relieved. The stranger shot another bullet at Inuyasha. This time hitting him closer to the heart. Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I'll admit that, that hurt. But it ain't enough to bring me **DOWN!**" Inuyasha yelled and punched him in the face, knocking him out and taking the gun, and broke it.

"Inuyasha... are you alright?" Kagome asked concered, for he collapsed afterward.

"I'm fine. Did he hurt you?"

"No." Just then mall security arrived. "Exuse me." The police began to talk to one of the gang members.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Can you tell me everything that happened here?"

"Well the girl over there was walking towards WacDonald's when that thing attacked her, " he said pointing towards Inuyasha, "so we tried to help when he attacked Kevin. So Kevin pulled out his gun and shot him twice when he punched him and knocked him out."

The police officer nodded and said, "mam please step away from that man."

"Why?"

"He has committed (sp?) fellony (sp?) and will be arrested. Now please step away!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What you believe that guy! He lied! Inuyasha would never hurt me! These guys tried to rape me when he came and protected me. That guy," Kagome pointed to Kevin, "pulled out his gun and shot my boyfriend twice! So he punched him and knocked him out! So you know what you idiot? No, I am not stepping away from my protector! In fact, we're getting married! Ok? He's a demon, and we are already mates! Yes, I might be pregnant... but by will!"

The police officer was shocked and said, "well. All of you will come down to the office. And we will sort things out."

**1 Hour Later.**

The gang was being arrested and Inuyasha's wounds were patched up. "Want to go home now Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha looked at the time, it was 2 o'clock. "Not yet." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. What do you want to do?"

"Eat?"

"Figures." Kagome said with a smile.

**WacDonald's**

Inuyasha was eating a cheeseburger, 1 order of large fries and a large coke. Kagome was eating chicken wac nuggets, 1 order of large fries and a medium coke.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? Which time do like better? Mine or your's?" Kagome was shocked. She didn't know how to answer.

"Well, both equal."

"How come?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Well in your time, there's no pollution and I have friends there. Here there are no demons to fight, and I have a family here. So both are equal."

"Oh. Well, why do you love me? I'm just a half-breed." Inuyasha said the last part in a sadder voice and loered his head.

"No. Your more. Your caring, kind and you protect me. That's your personality I like. Plus, you look hot. Like a muscular body, long beautiful soft silver hair, and your gold piecing eyes. No one can resist it." Inuyasha smiled.

After that they had alot of different conversations. And before you knew it, it was 4 o'clock.

"So Kagome? Want to go back home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

**At The Shrine**

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the shrine. Everything was dark. "I wonder where everyone is." Kagome said.

"I don't know about you but I want to watch some tv."

"Yea come on." Kagome said and entered the living room wondering why Inuyasha was smirking when,

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!**" Everybody shouted. Kagome was shocked. "**SURPRISE!**" Kagome's mouth dropped. Not once did they do this.

"Something wrong?"

"I always catch you guys doing this. For once you surprised me!" Kagome began to cry. But Inuyasha didn't worry, for her tears were of joy not sadness.

"Well you can thank Inuyasha for that." Mrs.Higurashi said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She ran up to him and kissed him. Of course Inuyasha kissed back.

"That reminds me." Inuyasha said.

"What?" (Just to let you know. All of Kagome's friends that are there know about the well. Ok?)

"Last night I went to my time and told the others it was your birthday and they told me to go and pick up their pressents for you."

"You can go."

"I wasn't asking."

"Oh well,... dog boy."

"I thought we had an agreement on that?" Inuyasha growled.

"So?"

**Feudal Era.**

"Inuyasha here's my pressent." Sango said.

"Here's mine!" Shippo said.

"And mine." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"What are you giving her?" Inuyasha asked because he didn't like that grin.

"Something you'll enjoy, loverboy." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'll be right back." Inuyasha said and left the hut.

**15 mins later.**

"Hey Kagome!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He left to go somewhere and said he'll be right back." Miroku said.

"Oh." Kagome said disappointed. "Do you think he left me?" Kagome asked while tears began to fall down her face.

"Kag..." Sango didn't get to finish when they heard,

"Hey mutt face what's that?"

"None of your buisness Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hows my woman?"

"Your woman? Well it just so happens she's **_MY_** mate!"

"**_WHAT? _**You forced her didn't you?"

"Nope. She had free will."

"Ya right!"

"Actually Koga I did."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha and Koga said in unison.

"Inuyasha I came to see what was taking you so long."

"Kagome sorry. I went to go and pick up something."

"It's ok." Kagome said and went in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Koga's eyes went wide.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry Koga but I love Inuyasha. Ok? Besides you have a fiancee."

"I guess."

"Well we got to go..."

"Kagome! Our pressents! Don't forget them!" Shippo said running out with all three of the pressents.

"Oh! Don't worry I won't forget them. Thanks you guys! Bye!" And they left for Sango and Miroku to fill Koga in.

**Kagome's Era.**

"So Inuyasha what did you pick up?" Mrs.Higuarshi asked.

"A pressent."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Kagome cake time! Then you can open your pressents!" Her dad called.

"Cake? You said cake? **_WHERE'S MY CAKE?_**" Kagome yelled scaring Inuyasha.

"She gets like that every year. She loves cake." Her mom explained.

"I can see that." Inuyasha said.

**After Kagome's Cake.**

"Pressents!" Kagome yelled opening Sakura's pressent first. Inside was the most beautiful dress. Kagome's eyes sparkled.

"I figured with the dance coming soon you'd want the perfect dress so I got you this one. It was the last one and I figured you'd want it."

"Do I ever! Thanks a bunch!" The dress was dark blue almost black, with scarlet red roses around the the bottom. It was strapless. It also came with the same colourd high heels. Inuyasha was imagining Kagome in it. Kagome began to open Setsuna's pressent. Kagome pulled out a extra beautiful diary, it was pinkish purple with roses around the edges, a beautiful golden lock on it and printed in gold was; Kagome's Diary. "How'd you get my name on it?"

"My cousin works for a printing factory. I know it's a small gift but every girl needs one."

"Thanks a bunch! My diary is almost full. Now I have a new one! Thanks!"

After alot of books, cds and outfits later, Kagome reached Sango's pressent. Inside were two beautiful gold earrings, and on the bottom of the earrings there was a beautiful diamond. Kagome could see they were hand made and that Sango made them. "I so have to thank Sango!" Now Kagome saw Shippo's and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. And imprinted in gold said, 'Happy birthday Kagome! From Shippo.' "**_Awww_**. Shippo. I really need to thank him." Now she reached Miroku's pressent. But before she opened she took a little peep insde and turned 1000 shades of red and said, "yea I'll thank Miroku for that."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome tossed him the pressent.

"Don't open it." Inuyasha looked in.

"Miroku is so dead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So Inuyasha where's my pressent from you? I heard you tell my mom you picked up a pressent."

"Well, there are 4 parts to it." He handed her one.

Kagome opened the box and her eyes glimmered. Inside were 4 different pairs of earrings. One was plain gold, another one was gold with amber diamonds around it, another one was gold with normal diamonds around it and the other one was gold with rubies and ameralds going around it. "Inuyasha... I."

"That's only part one, here's part two." He handed her another box.

Kagome opened it and inside was the most beautiful neckless she had ever laid her eyes on. It had 2 rows of beatuiful glimoring diamonds on it. "It's beautiful!"

"Yea, but your gorgeous." Kagome blushed. "Part 3." He handed her a box.

Kagome opened it and inside were 2 gorgeous bracelets. One had amber diamonds all over it, and the other was a charm bracelet, it already had some charms on it, one was in the shape of a staff (Miroku), another in a boomerang (Sango), another in a fox shape (Shippo), another was a cat (Kilala), another was a tetsaiga shaped sword (Inuyasha), the other bow and arrows (Kagome) and the other one was in the shape of a heart with a ruby in the middle, and it was all in gold. "Inuyasha."

"And finally." Inuyasha took a deep breath. Mrs.Higurashi crossed her fingers. Inuyasha bent down on one knee.

'Is he going to?'

Then he pulled a black box out of his pocket and asked, "Kagome Higurashi will you do the honours of marrying me?" Inuyasha opened the box and inside was a ring so beautiful Kagome's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Inuyasha's heart beat was racing. 'Why's she just standing there?' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at her mom and noticed she had her fingers crossed. 'So she knows? As long as I have permission.'

"If you need time to think about it..."

"Inuyasha! Of course I'll marry you! Don't even think about giving me anytime! I love you!" Kagome was crying tears of joy. She grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him hard. While they were kissing Inuyasha slipped on the ring.-By the way the diamond on the ring was 15 k. Big eh?

Then Inuyasha's shirt on the shoulder went down and you could see the bandages from the fight.

"Inuyasha?" His almost mother-in-law said concered.

"Yea?"

"What happened?" She said pointing to the bandages.

"Well,..." Inuyasha explained everything.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

**END OF STORY! No jokes!**

**OF COURSE I'M KIDDING:):D:P ! DUH! THIS IS TOOO MUCH FUN:) :):D:P !**


	8. OMG YUKA YOU, YOU, YOU DIDNT!

**One Month For Romance  
Chapie8. Modelling Time! And Kagome's What?Omg Yuka You Didnt!**

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said once she woke up the next day.

"Yea baby?" He asked her.

"We should start the project for tommorrow. Dont you think?" KAgome asked.

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Now. So get your ass up." Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm up I'm up! First a shower for two. Deal?"

"Yea."

**Shower.**

"Inuyasha no fooling around we have to get this done!" Kagome said harshly.

"Oh come on just a quick shower sex wont hurt will it?"

_:Sigh: _"I guess not." With that she gave in.

**After shower.**

It was already 1:05 pm when they were done their shower. Kagome said for her to draw him first he agreed. "what should i wear?" he asked.

"Anything you want just not naked ok."

"Yea. What about my pants at my ankles with my boxers with no shirt?"

"Well _:blushes: _if u want." _:blushes more:_

So Inuyasha sat on the bed pulled his pants down to his ankles and took his shirt off. He gave Kagome seductive smirk. "Ready when you are."

Kagome nodded and began to draw. First she drew circles containing his body then traced around them to form Inuyasha's body.she drew and rough draft of how his pants looked in light pencil, and traced over that to form his pants then she worked on doing the boxers, then his delicous muscles when all that was done she did the shading. Then she saw it and asked, "Inuyasha? Want me to draw your man too?" She asked giggling.

"Hun what?" Then he looked down. From all that staring at Inuyasha he had popped a boner he blushed and shook his head no.

"Ok." She started colouring and was done in no time at all. Then she did the bed Inuyasha was half leaning on and half sitting on. And coloured it.

"Done."

"Let me see." Inuyasha said and looked at it in 'aw'. It was such a good painting. Plus he never knew he looked so seductive.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea?"

"Go back in that position dont ask why just do it."

"Ok." So he sat down in that position everything the same. And Kagome took a picture.

Then he did her picture the same way. Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's button up shirt, 5 buttons undone from the top shower her breasts (most of them), but she had a bra on, she was wearing jean pants, the pants zipper and button was undone and he jeans were falling a bit showing her black panties. (Her bra was black too) Her legs were spread out like she was having sex sitting down. She was on the bed the same way Inuyasha was. When he was done he took a picture of this beauty infront of him. Then she looked at the picture, she never knew she had such a sedutive smile.

"K that's done lets go to the mall."

"Ok."

"Ok let me change my top." Kagome said.

Kagome was wearing her jeans still and the top but she rolled up the sleeves, unbuttoned two buttons and like tied the top up like a tank top. The Shirt was white, it was see through so you could see Kagome's black bra. And her jeans were blue a little faded but looked nice and Kagome's wore white runners.

Inuyasha was wearing black baggy jeans with a sortta baggy red t-shirt, and black runners.  
**  
Mall**

They were sitting on a bench Inuyasha was exhausted because Kagome dragged him around shopping like mad woman. Finally she gave into and stopped to rest.

"Kagome your crazy... especially when it comes to shopping."

"Hahaha funny Inuyasha."

"I mean it Kags!"

"Kagome!" Ayumi ran to her crying.

"Huh? Whats wrong Ayumi?"

"Please forgive me please! Both of you please forgive me!" She was crying.

"Huh why what did you do?" Inuyasha aked with anger.

"That video... she made me send it in... to the school... its being played tomorrw in health class. Remember our topic on safe sex. He's describing on how your sex was unsafe... I'm sooooooooooo sorry please forgive me? I'll do anything!"

"**_WHAT? YOU DO THAT AND EXPECT US TO FORGIVE YOU?_**" Inuyasha hollered.

"Inuyasha! She was forced! Ayumi... you swear you're sorry?" Kagome asked.

"Yes please.. I really want be your friend... the both of you.." She looked at Inuyasha.

"Fine but Yuka's fucken dead!" Inuyasah said.

"Thank-you sooooooooooo much.. and I am really sorry."

"Shutup before I change my mind!" Inuyasha said.


End file.
